Exquisite Torture
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUES FIRST OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND SHIT! Ruki was the one to find Mayu. His future plans revenge are now secured. But this girl isn't the submissive 'pet' he'd hoped for. This one is rebellious, loud, ignorant, clumsy, curious, stubborn, and god knows what. So before revenge comes, Ruki plans to completely train his new livestock until it surrenders and begs for him.
1. I Need A Christian Meeting

_**IT'S NOT URGENT OR SUPER-DUPER IMPORTANT THIS TIME, BUT I SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ MY SAKAMAKI PROLOGUE OR YOU MAY RISK NOT UNDERSTANDING SHIT. **_

_**Finally it has come to the time when I, Diavampirebait, start with the Mukami prologue. How many times is it now that I've been so eager to start? Oh yes, this is the 1000th time, that's right. Oh, and I've thought about something. As you probably figured out (or if you haven't, CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DON'T READ THE SPOILER!), Yui is dead in my fan fictions. Which means that Mayu exists in the future, but I have no idea how far in or how the future looks like! So I've come to this, Mayu was not born long after Yui died and the future has barely changed. Maybe I'll do some changes on stuff, but I already have lots of planning and I want to get some fanservice for you guys too since this is rated M, so it won't be much. SORRY.**_

_**Anywhoo, let's begin.**_

_**RATED: T THROUGH IT ALL I MEAN IT'S JUST A PROLOGUE!**_

"16 years..." A dark voice muttered callous, viewing the rotting brown leaves on the wet ground. Today made it exactly 15 years ago since _**that **_happened. Spring, 16 years ago. "It's time to set our revenge into action." It continued, this time determined looking up against the dark, pale, moon, ready to serve justice in this rotten, dark, dying world.

They began to walk.

_**Mayu's P.O.V!**_

It had already been tree weeks since I got abducted by six rich young vampire brothers. Yes, apparently, they happen to be vampires – how original...And as my blood-sucking master, I picked Raito... WELL I'M SORRY IF I THOUGHT HE WAS KIND!? How would I've known that he was a perverted psychopath? Well, I didn't.

As a kidnapped new maid, I was going to be ordered around by Raito for some reason that I didn't quite understand. Reiji had said that if I'm going to stay in their household, I might as well do something useful. I didn't even want to stay! I hadn't come here willingly! I had been dragged across the street, damn it!

And why would the 'picking a master' even matter when Raito still isn't the only one telling me what to do, what to clean and how to clean it? At least he is the only one sucking my blood, and boy is he doing that often?

"Mmmnh... Haaaah... Bitch-chan~, your blood is tasty as usual today, nfufu! Hnnng...!"

He never stopped. Over, over and over again. It didn't matter if I kicked, punched or screamed – because he would just enjoy it more.

"Hey, nfufu, let me suck you some more, okay? We can do even more pleasurable things after, Bitch-chan~. Hmmng...! Haaaah..."

Of course, I hated myself for not fighting back even more. For just being so weak in front of someone. I usually never looked like that. Weak. Breathless. Pathetic. But even the strongest persons can be left, weakly lying in the dirt without no power to stand up. Raito taught me that. He _showed _that.

"Aaahh~! Fufufu, Bitch-chan! What's with that erotic face you're making? You want more? You just can't stand it, can you~?"

He thought of it as erotic. I thought of it as pained. But for Sakamaki Raito, that meant the same thing.

"I'll give you lots and lots of my love, Bitch-chan."

I just wanted to run away.

Far away.

Where he'd never find me.

Like a Christian meeting?

Anyway, at the times when Raito didn't interact and/or harass me, I tried my best to enjoy life... by cleaning my kidnappers mansion... Those times were called school days and occurred five days a week. Today was one of those days (I called them heaven-days since they were gloooorious) and I was polishing some statues on the second floor. They were shaped into little griffins sooooo gooood that it was hard to polish it perfectly as I'd been told by Reiji after I'd been told by Ayato to clean his disgusting basketball socks (and I swear to god, they were green with filth and sweat yuck). Who on earth even has basketball socks (not that I would know since I'm not into sports all that much)!? Anyway, if I didn't polish them perfectly, I'd get punished. So far, I had not received a punishment from Reiji and I would like to keep it like that. As I said earlier, they all boss me around.

Then suddenly (after nearly cutting my wrist on the griffins stupid beak ouch fuck) I saw the miracle walk in the entrance. The miracle consisted of four, young men opening the two heavy, brown doors without a problem. _Strong men. Rawwwr._

I quickly realized that I was going to be saved! I'd always thought that the one who would save me would be myself (that theory came second after a young, strong, handsome prince fighting the Sakamakis with a silver sword made of magic hnnnng!) escaping from the vampires all by myself. That I would be my own hero. But if I said that I was disappointed at the rescue over my own selfish dreams, I would be lying. I flew up to seventh heaven only at the thought that they were right downstairs.

That reminded me. Maybe I could find some really strong evidence to put those horrible guys in jail for the rest of their lives? Sure, it would kinda be a shame that everyone would know that vampires exist (not to mention the fear, panic, suicide and empty streets as soon as it turned dark), but I would expose them as vampires too! Maybe they'd get a death sentence? Not that I'd really care all that much, I mean, this is not Twilight vampires. These are the real shit and they are batshit crazy.

I quickly ran in the directions I thought lead to the main entrance. I still hadn't memorized the rooms and halls of the Sakamaki mansion, but I had to run into one of the men, I'm sure. I stunk though. It had been awhile since I last willingly stepped into that shower, and that was because Reiji forced me to (said that I smelled like something the cat brought and so on, ugh). Me smelling bad was due to Raito always fucking peeking at me.

Well, that didn't matter anymore, I was going to get saved.

_**Mukami P.O.V!**_

"It's been a while since last time." A pale boy, just as young and handsome as his three companions, murmured out, referring to the old mansion, with his regular flirty tone, though having hell itself luring in his one blood red eye. Together with both the other young men's eyes, his scanned the area from top to toe.

"There is no time for nostalgia, Kou." The same, dark voice as before gushed out in a bark against his younger adoptive brother. The boy named as Kou's way of speaking in this serious and important situation did not please him.

"Let's begin. The one who catches her, gets her."

_**Mayu P.O.V. again!**_

I wandered around in the mansion for a long time until I realized that I was definitely lost. It took like forever to find the main entrance, and when I did, the men were no longer there. I had missed my chance to meet them and now they were probably in the mansion, looking for me. Fucking perfect.  
>I turned around, ready to go search for the people searching after me.<p>

I had to run into at least one of them.

_**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I FEEL LIKE I'VE COME SO FAR INTO ALL MY SHIT AND I GET SO HAPPY!**_  
><em><strong>This didn't take me all that long, did it? (Maybe because it's hella short, damn it). But isn't a prologue supposed to be short? Yeah, that's it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>SO, NOW I NEED YOUR HELP TO KNOW WHICH MUKAMI TO WRITE FIRST! RUKI!? KOU!? YUUMA!? AZUSA!? YOU CHOOSE!<strong>_  
><em><strong>THANKIES FOR READING MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE! <strong>_


	2. Asked For A Bare Chest, Got Handcuffs

**And now, here comes Ruki! *applause everywhere* Yes, yes, I know that Ruki is a favorite here, please, ladies and guys, calm down! So, right now (but when you're reading this it will probably be some days ago since I wrote this) I am currently writing on both Shuu's next chapter and this. I'm not sure which will update sooner, but of course you'll know when reading this. **

**Oh, and I'm watching the anime Kamigami No Asobi too! I really like it since I'm a sucker for the Greek, north and Egyptian gods, mwehe! Especially Loki, or as we say in Sweden, Loke. After all, we in the north countries "invented" him~! **

**I'm actually going to become a archeologist when I'm a grown up, you know! And I'll search for lots of stuff that has to do with these gods~!**

**MUKAMI RUKI X KAZUKA MAYU = RUYU (That's kinda cute u kno)**

**RATED: T (MWEHEHEHE FIRST CHAPTER I MEAN!)**  
><strong>STARTIN'!<strong>

_Hurry, hurry, no time to loose. To the library, the library dammit. But where the hell was it. Left here alright, and the down this hallway, but now. Where the fuck is that damned library? I want that book, dammit. Lived here for over three weeks and still can't find my way around, god, I'm pathetic. Yeeees, found it! Who's the boss, huh!? That's right me!  
>But wait, this ain't the same library that I found Peter Pan last time! Whyyyy... Oh! But it lies just beside this room, no problem here!<em>

Finally, I found my way to the 'right' library, with the same antique style and the exact same as the last time I saw it, its red armchairs still placed in front of the dark shelves with the many colored books. The same books that I'd seen last time still remained on the same place, not a single particle of dust on them.

_Quickly to the shelves now, find the book!_ I hated myself so much for this, for just HAVING to go and get my favorite book and steal it from my kidnappers when the rescue is looking for me in this house. And I was so stressed! What if they leave!? What if I waste this chance of **freedom**!? What if they'll never come back again!? What if, what if, what if!?  
>I'll never forgive myself if any of that happens!<p>

Where was the book then!? "Where the hell is it...!?" I shouted, startled about the fact that it wasn't where I was pretty sure that I'd seen it. "I know that I left it here!? Could it be Ayato hiding it from me!? _Seeeriously, kill me, I don't have time for thiiiiis!_"

I continued my search, pretty sure that it had to be close now.

_There it is! _A different-shaded green book of the eight shelf just seemed to pop out from the rest of them, shining an shimmering in its position beside _The Grimm brothers' stories _and _the book of Carl Von Linné._

I reached my hand towards it, up in the air, feeling how my surroundings turned to pink light, sparkling with what seemed to be the universe's many millions of burning stars, and in the background, a beautiful melody played, filling the sparkling space with exciting slow drums, and it was as if they played in sync with my movements towards the shimmering book.

End.

The book suddenly seemed to be millions of miles away from me as I realized that I couldn't reach it. I saw it, heard it screaming for me to grab it, inhaled the sweet scent of the adventures hidden in the almost untouched papers, and I could nearly feel the taste of it on my tongue, but I could not touch it. "For fucks sake, get your lazy ass down here Peter Pan, I know you're there – I can fucking see you!"

FRUSTRATION OVERDOSE!

"Please, please, pleeeeeease!" I tried to jump. No success. I whined and wanted to claw my face off. Thank god that I had already packed my other things.

And without warning, an unknown pale hand appeared, reaching for the same thing as I did. At first, I flinched a bit and immediately thought that someone was after the same book as me, and that I had to get it first, but then I realized that it couldn't be anyone except the one I was hurrying for. My savior!  
>So automatically, my head tilted backwards to the point where I could see him, yes it was a him. But when I finally could get a good look of him (assuring myself that it wasn't one of the Sakamakis), I couldn't contain my balance, and felt my whole body tilt backwards, following my head slowly at first, but then just darting down onto the hard floor and possibly breaking my back.<p>

Thank god that the man stepped back, or I would've fallen on him, and that would've been extremely embarrassing. I turned to lie on my stomach instead, and watched as he showed me the green book in his hand, reading _Peter Pan and Wendy_.

And wow, was he good-looking!? Short, messy (yet, really handsome and mature-looking) black hair, with little, thin, white-tinted tips, and a black choker – looking similar to some kind of web-thing – was lightly lying pressed and wrapped around his neck. He was a young-

"Can I help you?" He said, but somehow seemed sarcastic. No, no, no, scratch that! He's too handsome for being a dick.

_Ssssssh! _I mentally blocked his perfectly kissable lips with my index finger, closing my eyes and whispering dramatically; _you don't need to say anymore, Mr. Handsome-Gentleman. Don't interrupt my thoughts about your good looks any further. _

(And I continued my thoughts) -man, eyes gleaming in the beautiful color of a mix between grey and blue, like my own, but darker and deeper, like the sparkling sea under the white-glowing moon, on one warm summer night. And the rest of his face, with the serious expression... Wait... SERIOUS EXPRESSION!?

I changed my position to one where I was on my knees instead of stomach, and with both hands on the ground to support my body (and no, I wasn't trying to flirt with him with a sexy position!). I remembered that I hadn't answered his question! What was it that his manly, low, sexily husky voice had asked? If he could help me, it was. "Yes," I began, thinking that there WAS something he could do, intending to tell him about the horrible things I'd experienced and be serious from now on. Until my eyes wandered down to his chest, that was blocked from view by a black shirt with long sleeves. I just thought about how he would look like without it (picturing a pale masculine torso without any flaws, gosh!), and my pleading for help changed without me realizing it. "You can take your shirt off..." I said instead, almost in a serious mumble, but it was heard far to good for being a mumble.

His changed expression at my words (it was now shocked) made me realize what I'd just said, and I popped out of my imaginary paradise – filled with shirtless guys with black hair – and into reality. And reality hit me pretty bad, since he almost looked like he was fighting back a bad urge to laugh at me. ""Oh, god, excuse me, sir! It's just that I wasn't expecting you to come so soon and I was really stressed and surprised and relieved when you came!" I gushed out in one breath, slapping myself right in the face as a punishment for my stupid, retarded, and completely lost self.

He seemed confused all of a sudden. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

And all the stress, happiness, and relief disappeared from my mind, replaced by a sting of confusion and slight fear. "You've come to save me...?" I said it almost as if trying to convince me that he was, indeed, here to save me. As if begging him to while nodding in approval of my own sentence.

"I'm afraid that your hope has been in vain. You're mistaking us for something that we are not."

I whimpered at that, every last hope seemed to have gone with the wind, and I just felt really sad and shrank together into a little heap on the ground, whining about why the fuck god made my life suck.  
>But then I just got suspicious about it. I felt angry, letting rage fill up my every part of my brain. He was not going to enjoy my pathetic situation any further than this.<br>"Then what are you doing here!?" I yelled, but my mouth quickly got covered by his free, left hand, his head turning at both left and right, as if checking if anyone had heard me.  
><em>That's right! <em>I figured. _There was more than one guy coming in here!_

He also made sure to talk in a low, quiet tone, and quite intimidating too if you ask me. "I'm looking for someone. Someone very important. And you will help me find her." He murmured in a low whisper in my right ear, and you could see the chills spread over my bare arms.  
>Of course, I was a lot angrier now than from the beginning of our meeting, which was understandable, as I tried to bite his hand, but he removed it only a bit from me, just to hear me answer without getting his hand bitten.<p>

"I don't know what or who you're talking about." I hissed, and tried to break free from the guy's grip as both of us now were on the floor. Him leaning against the bookshelf with his back, and me sitting with my back against his front, trying to remove his hand completely from me. And he was cold, very and abnormally cold. Which only gave me one, damn, hated and absolutely terrifying conclusion of this terrible mess.  
>I was being attacked by another one of those sick vampires.<p>

"I think you do." The guy deemed and pressed his left hand over my mouth once again, preventing me from saying whatever crap that was going to come up, possibly a curse to him and his whole family. "She lives here these days, you see. As bait for your masters."  
>I suddenly felt my own mouth open in shock, and my eyes widen as I understand whom it was that he spoke of. That along with my sweat-moisturized skin must have only meant one thing. Bull's eye for him.<p>

"What are you planning to do to her?" I quietly and carefully murmured against his palm, loud and clear enough for him to understand it.  
>It didn't take long for him to answer.<br>"She's a part of our revenge. We will take her away from here." He answered, and I figured that there were only one thing to do to this handsome guy now to save me from dying by his hands. I ain't gonna be part of no one's revenge here.  
>I poked at his hand softly and slowly (luring him into my trap), and tricking him into thinking that I was finally planning on answering his questions just like he had answered mine. And he did as I wanted and placed his hand on his knee instead of my mouth, but the guy still held his other arm around my stomach, preventing me from getting up or running.<p>

Well, that wouldn't be a problem anyway.

"Well, that only leaves me with one choice then." I calmly said, and without letting him say nor do anything, I slammed my right elbow into his ribs when he wasn't expecting me too, making him more shocked than pained. And even if it hardly hurt and barely was effective on a vampire – which I'd learned that it didn't much from trying to hurt Raito -, he had to let me go to protect it from more hits. Because it still hurt a little, and it still would hurt more if it was pained further.  
>That was when I took my chance and plunged up from him, taking a hard step on the floor before rushing away. "I have to flee!" I yelled, almost laughing in victory and relief that my plan worked, and disappeared out the opening to the library.<p>

And where to go now!? Sure, this new vampire-guy – haaaah, such a shame since he was so darn good-looking and could've been my prince in shining armor and we could've started dating and it's such a pain in the heart for me (because when I finally find someone, he's always a vampire) – can't find his way around the house and doesn't know the directions, but to be honest, NEITHER DO I!

Okay, okay, down this hall we go, then left, right, right again, and left. Down a loooong hallway, and left again. Yes, we do it like this for a while. And doing it for a while worked, or it felt like that, but it didn't take long until I saw a slim shadow, understanding that it was him!

So I looked around, seriously feeling his shadow coming closer along with his real self, and decided to just quickly DIVE into one of the closets – yes, closets is a favorite hiding spot of mine, ever since we started playing hide and seek as kids. _But this isn't hide and seek I reminded myself, closing the door quietly so that it wouldn't make any creaking sound. And if I get caught, my punishment won't be just having to count to 60. _  
>I remember hiding in a closet as well on my first days with Raito, which did not succeed at all... But look on the bright side! I bet that this guy won't begin to moan and scream 'Bitch-chan' like Raito did to get me out. Because if he does, then I will officially say that it is a way to recognize a vampire, by hiding and see if they moan to get you out.<p>

I began to hear footsteps, and it all just felt unreal. "Oi, Kachiku! I know that you're in here, come out." He demanded, sounding terribly convincing and intimidating. But I kept myself still. Or tried too, because when my right foot slipped (I was basically sitting on my heels and leaning against the back of the closet), I reacted almost too aggressively as I repositioned my foot back and slammed my body upwards after almost falling down, crashing my head into a shelf in the closet. And it hurt.  
>And without even thinking, I cursed 'dumplingdick' in a hiss, covering my mouth with both palms after in regret.<p>

Everything became quiet, and for a second I actually thought that he hadn't heard me – that I was okay now and wasn't going to be kidnapped from my kidnappers (because who knows if these guys are worse than the other guys – if that is possible -? It is not worth the risk) –, but a single wooden, strong sound, echoing through the wardrobe destroyed everything, and in surprise I slammed the doors open and fell out, landing on my stomach.

I looked up at him, trying to smile innocently (haha, it didn't fucking work). "Oh, please continue, sir! Do not mind me at all, I'm just..." I began, trying to excuse myself in an attempt to get away. The funny scene suddenly came clear to me as I realized what a joke this truly was. "...Coming out of the closet...?" I continued in a form of a insecure question, my voice raising in tone as I said the last words in confusion. I laughed a bit, giggling quietly. My innocent, as well as nervous, smile with the raised eyebrows matched together perfectly with the choice of words and tone as I clearly found the whole situation funny. He did not.

He grabbed me by the wrist that I was rubbing my laughing hurt face (I had landed on it after all) and brought it upwards, bringing the rest of my body with it. And he ignored all the pained words escaping me, as well as the pleadings to let go. He just would not. It seemed as if he'd had enough of all this nonsense. All this funny, yet horrible for me, nonsense.  
>I was finally standing up by myself, so all left from him was to restrain me from fleeing from him any more. And guess how he did that.<p>

"Hey! You don't have to pull me! Sometimes all you need is to do is ask ni-**DON'T YOU DARE PUT THOSE HANDCUFFS ON ME!**"

"Calm down, Kachiku. It can't be helped, now can it? Bad Kachiku has to be punished." The guy calmly assured me as he locked the cold, metal objects around both my two wrists.  
><em>WHY IS HE CALLING ME KACHIKU!?<em>  
>Of course I refused obeying any of it, but there was no way that my fucking useless human strength would overpower his fucking vampire one. I felt naive, relying on my own power to save my sad ass. Nothing would save me this time. And who knows what awaits me in his hands?<p>

"Let's go." The expressionless man didn't say it as a suggestion, but as an order. Which, of course, I would never in my life obey nor go along with. So after he'd walked past me, with my back against him, the fucker yanked hard at the handcuffs, causing me to fall on my back. And I bet that's what he mother fucking wanted to to.  
>And I couldn't get up either, I could only lie on my back and complain in pain as he dragged me across the hall, walking towards the entrance again.<p>

"It hurts! Let go, you little fucker! I'll fucking sue you!" I yelled with gritting teeth, but I'm sure that my little insult only made him pull harder and quicker, causing me to gasp in pain every time. My feet and shins curled up against the back of my thighs, and then dropped harshly back down again, trying to get a hold of the floor, intending to slow the dragging down or just stop it entirely. None of it actually worked though, and I only felt my curses and swearing get louder and louder, hoping to manage to hurt his hand, that was causing me all the pain by dragging, with all my nails and fingers. But I couldn't even reach him.

With his free, left hand, the black-dressed handsome fucker picked up a smooth, just as black, square object. I didn't know what it was, so I just continued screaming and yelling at him from the floor, trying to get my eyes on what he did when his finger pressed on something little and grey on it, and listening to how it beeped regularly. As he brought it to his ear, I understood that it was his (I hope that it was his) phone.

Was he going to sell me to some horrible, disgusting person!? Because seriously, and I mean seriously, if I'm going to get sucked dry by a vampire, the least they can do is to let him be rather attractive. Please. But just the mere thought of this handsome bastard selling me got to my guts. I screamed louder, almost as if wanting for him to not hear what the person (his customer) said, literally and seriously cursing him and his life for eternity.

"I have what we came for. We're going back, so contact the others." he demanded, and I listened carefully at ever word. I could even feel the handcuffs rattle a bit in shock before the girl (me) trapped in them slowly opened her mouth to mutter; "Going back where...?"

"At once." He added, ignoring me. A moment went before he hung up and turned the phone off, continuing to walk down the hallway with me in his

little, cold, metal, and painful handcuffs.

"Where are you taking me!? Who was that!?" I shouted from behind him, searching for as many answers as possible to my many questions. The guy sighed at them, that dick.

"We're going to my place, Kachiku. You better prepare for things you are unfamiliar to, because from now on, I'm your only reality."

_'My own reality', huh? We'll see about that._

**I'M DONE OF YEAH! And yes, I used the same joke twice here, got a problem with that (I kinda have, haha!)? I seriously feel like closets are Mayu's favorite hiding spot, mwehe. **

**Oh, and if you didn't know it yet, I've got an ask blog for Diabolik Lovers now. You can ask about every of my OCs, about their relationship with the brothers of each other, about the guys, about opinions and mostly everything that has to do with Diabolik Lovers and/or my fanfics.**

**THANKIES FOR READING AND SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! **


	3. Asked For Bare Chest, RUKI'S POV

**Yes, I'm doing Ruki's P.O.V. for this too, don't ask fucking why because I just felt like it for some reason. Well, actually iy was because Ruki's P.O.V. was what I did first, but I was kinda unhappy with it and decided that I'd rather do Mayu's P.O.V. instead. But I didn't want to throw Ruki's away either, so here it is~.**

**_MUKAMI RUKI X KAZUKA MAYU = RUYU_**

_RATED: T._

**Ruki's P.O.V.**

Not much time had passed since me and my three brothers had parted to look in different places. What we were looking for? A girl, one that would help us get the deep satisfaction of revenge. I wasn't normally the person to search for revenge, and deeply take the chance to get it, but this time it was different. This time, the reason for revenge was different – and I would do anything to reach my goal at that point.

And to do that, I needed this one particular girl. Simply killing or physically harming our targets would not be enough, this idea was much better.

So where was she? She wasn't in the first floor, I had already searched through it when half an hour had passed, but she had been nowhere to be found. My plan was to search floor after floor, and I started with the first one since I'd strongly believed she would be here. I had spotted her looking at us when we entered these two, big doors that was now right behind me, and I'd figured that she'd probably misunderstand that she was being saved and immediately ran down to meet us, but she hadn't. Maybe she'd went and hide after all, that poor girl must be traumatized and shocked after living for weeks with monsters such as _them_.

I went up the stairs, surprised that my brother had yet not found the girl though half an hour had passed. It all had to be either a coincidence or she knew that we were looking for her, my brothers wouldn't be carelessly searching sloppy in a time like this. When I had sincerely challenged them before we'd split up.

After a while, I barely knew where I was anymore, but the fact that I was on the right side of the mansion was something that I was sure about. That, and that I would easily find my way back. As a vampire, all your human instincts and senses increase – including your memory.

I had now reached the end of the corridor, where my only choices left was to go left or right. The choice fell on turning left, because of the simple reason that it looked less messy there than in the other direction. If it hadn't been cleaner, I would have chosen the other, bigger one.

Later, I was rather thankful for the Sakamakis filthy nature, as I found the one I'd been looking for in just that one direction. The library.

At first, I didn't know who the girl in there was, all that could be seen in her was a lousy, clumsy maid, nagging about not finding something in one of the book shelves.

"Where the hell is it...!? I know that I left it here!? Could it be Ayato hiding it from me!? _Seeeriously, kill me, I don't have time for thiiiiis!_"

I got the impression that she as just another one of _their_ maids, except that this one had a different outfit. A sexual one with a very short skirt, that got clear to me when she reached up and revealed her black underwear. Maybe she'd fallen victim for _their_ sick games and hobbies...?

"For fucks sake, get your lazy ass down here Peter Pan, I know you're there – I can fucking see you!"

Victim or not, her mouth needs to be cleaned with soap until only pleasant things comes out from it. Seriously, what a disgrace for the heirs of Karl Heinz-sama to have such a servant...

She didn't even notice me, and I didn't try to get her attention either, so why was I wasting my time with her?

I walked towards her, intending to make her spit out where my new prey happens to be hiding. How ironical. She was reaching for one of the books in the shelves, positively Peter Pan, and the best way to introduce myself would probably be to help her get the book. Just like in the average and typical romance movie.  
>I couldn't help but to sigh silently for myself as I moved towards her. It was all just so frustrating and amusing at the same time, I didn't even have time for this. She didn't notice me at all, I'd be surprised if she'd notice fangs sinking into her.<br>However, as I stood behind her and reached my right hand towards the same book as her, I saw her head flinch a bit. Her face struck backwards to meet mine, shock gleaming and written in her grey eyes. I guess that she somehow seemed happy too, but I had to back away a bit or she would've fallen over me. She did fall though, but backwards on the wooden floor.  
>I just stared at her with half opened eyes as she turned over to lie on her stomach, showing her the book in my hands. She looked just as surprised as when she'd first saw me.<p>

"Can I help you?" I sarcastically asked her and closed my eyes in annoyance. Was she really that shocked to see me? A vampire? Was it that shocking for another vampire to break into this mansion, I mean, it hadn't even been the first time. But to my surprise (and I guess that she didn't quite catch the sarcasm), she answered my question with a simple 'yes'. I was just going to grab her and ask her where to find the new bait in the house when she continued.  
>"You can take your shirt off...!" She said with sparkling eyes and an amazed expression. Really, this one. I couldn't help but wanting to laugh her in her face. I assume that she saw how hard I fought the urge to mock her with a good old laugh, since her expression immediately changed.<br>"Oh, god, excuse me, sir! It's just that I wasn't expecting you to come so soon and I was really stressed and surprised and relieved when you came!" She gushed out in one breath, slapping her open hand right into her face after.  
>"I beg your pardon?" I replied, not understanding what she was talking about. I saw the happiness and stress in her face slowly fade, being replaced by a sting of confusion and slight fear.<br>"You've come to save me...?" Her eyebrows raised higher up as she nodded and let the question escape her lips, though it was more like a beg. It was more as if she begged me to take her away, and I can't possibly say that I wasn't tempted by it. Stealing something from my worst enemies, getting to see more of her deepest terrified face and doing such frightening things to her, but I couldn't. She wasn't what I'd came for, she wasn't enough value for the Sakamakis for me ever to achieve something by stealing her, and somehow, she annoyed me far too much for me to ever want her. Maybe just to kill her slowly.

"I'm afraid that your hope has been in vain. You're mistaking us for something that we are not."  
>The confusion was now f´gone, it had turned into hopelessness and sadness, and I heard a whimper fleeing her pale face, even her red hair seemed more down than before. But this was only temporary. I only got to enjoy her miserable situation for a mere second before it turned into a slight rage.<br>"Then, what are you doing here!?" She yelled, and I quickly covered her mouth with my free, left hand. I wouldn't want to attract my three brothers here, this was my clue and my clue only. To make sure of this, I also lowered my voice and brought it closer to her ear.  
>"I'm looking for someone. Someone very important. And you will help me find her." I murmured in a low whisper in her right ear, and I could see the chills spread over her bare arms. She seemed a lot angrier now than from the beginning of our meeting, which was understandable, as she tried to bite my hand. I removed it only a bit from her, just to hear her answer.<br>"I don't know what or who you're talking about." She hissed, and tried to break free from my grip as both of us now were on the floor. Me leaning against the bookshelf with my back, and she sitting with her back against me, trying to remove my hand completely from me. The Peter Pan book was right beside us.

"I think you do." I deemed and pressed my left hand over her mouth once again, preventing her from saying whatever she was intending to. "She lives here these days, you see. As bait for your masters."  
>I suddenly felt her mouth open in shock, and her eyes widened. That along with her sweat-moisturized skin only meant one thing. <em>Bull's eye.<em>  
>"What are you planning to do to her?" She quietly murmured against my palm, loud and clear enough for me to understand it.<br>"She's a part of our revenge. We will take her away from here." I answered. Spilling information to this pathetic maid wasn't a problem at all, since I was planning on coldly murder her after she'd given me what I needed. Also, it was the best way for me to get her to spit it out at once.  
>But what happened wasn't quite what I expected.<br>She poked at my hand softly and slowly, and I was sure off that she was finally planning on answering my questions just like I had answered hers. I did as she wanted and placed my hand on mt knee instead of her mouth, but I still held my other arm around her stomach, preventing her from getting up or running.

"Well, that only leaves me with one choice then." She calmly said, and I was just about to agree with her on that when a sudden pain occurred under my right ribs. She had powerfully nudged her free, right elbow there when I wasn't expecting her too, and even if it hardly hurt, I had to let her go to protect it from more hits.  
>That was when she took her chance and plunged up from me, taking a hard step on the floor before rushing away. "I have to flee!" She yelled and disappeared out the opening to the library.<p>

Left in there, I was sitting shocked on the floor. Rather pissed off, though not showing it on the outside. So _**she**_, the incapable-of-doing-anything, clumsy, violent, and foul-mouthed maid, was the one I'd been looking for from the start? The thought both surprised, and frustrated me more and more for every step I took towards finding her again.  
>Though, in hindsight, it was pretty obvious when you think about it. She didn't act like a maid, she didn't wear the same clothes as the other maids, she was barely cleaning, and also, the Sakamaki's servants mostly didn't ever say anything to visitors. They just came and went.<p>

It didn't take long for me to find her as I'd remembered the scent perfectly. She was in the exact same hall as I was, and her scent was still – she wasn't moving. But she was hiding somewhere, I couldn't see her anywhere. In that hall, there was two cabinets, several closets, a red carpet and an opening to a balcony. Somewhere in there, she was.  
>"Oi, Kachiku! I know that you're in here, come out." I demanded, but I heard nothing but the same as before – silence. Really, this one was a stubborn bait. I'll have to properly train her, body and soul, until she's become the perfect puppet, obeying my every order. It might take time, but it will be necessary for my plan of revenge. Just how would the Sakamaki's react to their bait being taken in every possible way right in front of them, I wonder? How would they react to a trained livestock that would beg me to have them right in front of her previous master? The thought was irresistible.<br>I felt even closer for the thought to turn into reality as a loud thud could be heard from one of the closets, not far away from me, followed by a low curse, hissing the word "dumplingdick" inside the wooden object.  
><em>Perfect.<em>

I took calm steps towards the closet where my prey was hidden, thinking that she was safe. Of course she wasn't, especially not after cursing out loud. How ignorant could one be?  
>Well, as expected of someone serving those filthy rats. The place itself let of a reek of them. It disgusted me more than ever.<br>I now found myself on the right side of the brown, smooth, wardrobe, prepared to just smash the door open and force the annoying girl out. Though, it wouldn't take much to get her out. I actually just had to knock a single, soft time on the side of the closet for the doors to slam open in surprise, spitting out a red haired girl from its inside. The exact same girl I was searching for.

As she lied on the floor, she slowly turned her head towards me, revealing her nervous and shocked surprise under a just as nervous smile. She knew that she was busted, not that it would even be possible avoiding the fact of it.

"Oh, please continue, sir! Do not mind me at all, I'm just..." The girl began, excuse herself in an attempt to get away. Though, I'm sure she was well aware herself that she would not, and this was just a bad joke of hers. I'm sure. "...Coming out of the closet...?" She continued in a form of a insecure question, her voice raising in tone as she said the last words in confusion. Her innocent, as well as nervous, smile with the raised eyebrows matched together perfectly with her choice of words and tone as she clearly found the whole situation funny. She certainly did, since her sentence immediately was followed by a series of quiet snickering from the same mouth speaking it. She really thought of this scenario as an amusing one. I did not.

I grabbed her by the wrist she was rubbing her laughing hurt face (she had landed on it after all) and brought it upwards, bringing the rest of the body with it. I ignored all the pained words escaping her, as well as the pleadings to let go. I would not. I'd had enough of all this nonsense.  
>She was finally standing up by herself, all left was to restrain her from fleeing me any more.<p>

"Hey! You don't have to pull me! Sometimes all you need is to do is ask ni-_**DON'T YOU DARE PUT THOSE HANDCUFFS ON ME!**_"

"Calm down, Kachiku. It can't be helped, now can it? Bad Kachiku has to be punished." I calmly assured her as I locked the cold, metal objects around her two wrists. Of course she refused obeying any of it, but there was no way that her human strength would overpower my vampire one. She is too naive, relying on her own power to save her. Nothing would save her this time.

"Let's go." I didn't say it as a suggestion, but as an order. Which, of course, she wouldn't obey nor go along with. So after I'd walked past her, with her back against me, I yanked hard at the handcuffs, causing her to fall on her back. Just as I wanted her to.  
>And she couldn't get up either, she could only lie on her back and complain in pain as I dragged her across the hall, walking towards the entrance again.<p>

"It hurts! Let go, you little fucker! I'll fucking sue you!" She yelled with gritting teeth, but as I'm sure she knew herself, her little insult only made me pull harder and quicker, causing her to gasp in pain every time. Her feet and shins curled up against the back of her thighs, and then dropped harshly back down again, trying to get a hold of the floor, intending to slow the dragging down or just stop it entirely. None of it actually worked though, and she only cursed louder and louder, hoping to manage to hurt my hand, that was causing her all the pain by dragging, with her nails and fingers. But she couldn't even reach me.

With my free, left hand, I picked up a smooth object from one of my pockets in my black jeans. My phone. With it, I pressed one of the grey buttons, hearing how it started to beep. It didn't take long before I got a response, though it was hard to catch it up, due to the yelling and screaming girl on the floor behind me.

"Yahoo~! Ruki-kun, is it you?" I recalled my brother saying, but it was unclear because of the swearing, threats, and curses behind me. She literally cursed me and my life back there.  
>But it all silenced when the feisty girl saw me holding the phone to my ear, probably trying to hear what was said in it.<br>"I have what we came for. We're going back, so contact the others." I demanded, and both my brother and my bait listened listened carefully at ever word. I could even feel the handcuffs rattle a bit in shock before the girl trapped in them slowly opened her mouth to mutter; "there's more of you?"  
>I, on the other hand, had no time to answer her. "At once." I added, almost hearing the sound of Kou snapping back to reality. I could not blame my younger brother however. Of course he was shocked, he was not the one that had found what we'd came for in the first place, and for that, he had all the rights to be disappointed and down. He would not be the one to fully act out his revenge against our sworn enemies, that would be me.<p>

"On my way." He simply answered in a low, emotionally cold tone, completely unlike his previous flirty one. I had only heard that tone once before, and it sure brought the memories back. That one day.  
>I hung up and turned my phone off, continuing to walk.<p>

"Where are you taking me!? Who was that!?" She shouted from behind, searching for as many answers as possible to her many questions. I sighed at them, why couldn't she just be one of those shy, quiet and careful girls? No, she had to be not only violent and loud, but curious and demanding too.

"We're going to my place, Kachiku. You better prepare for things you are unfamiliar to, because from now on, I'm your only reality."


	4. Hey, Whatever-Your-Name-Was-Again-Guy

_**_**Hay, everyone~! I figured that it's time for an update on this, as I'm going through all of my stories and update one after another. And after this, I'll update Yuuma's Bad Behavior.  
>Life is fun when I'm organized, you have no idea.<br>MUKAMI RUKI X KAZUKA MAYU = RUYU.  
>RATED: T (or M:ish, but not really all that...)<strong>_**_

"This can't be happening... This ain't happening... Hey you, whatever-you-name-was-again-guy, tell me you aren't real..." I whined like a drunk while feeling my sloppy body slide forward in his hands, completely given up on struggling as it now had been half an hour since he started dragging me across the floor. I bet we're lost anyway. "Man, this isn't fair... How can I be kidnapped twice a month...? That shit ain't normal, you know..."

I just continued to have my given-up-on-all-hope-body dragged and the whatever-his-name-was-again-guy sighed at my irritating self, but ignored my words. "Which way?"

Right or left. "Are we looooost?"

"No." He immediately answered, looking both the directions of the hall for the second time. "Which way?"

"Don't ask me!" I shouted, starting to get my voice back to its normal loud and irritating (oh, never mind, it's always irritating) state, instead of that sloppy, low mumbling I had a second ago. "You really think I can memorize an entire mansion in less than a month? Man, all I do is being a fucking steak for them. A cleaning maid-steak at that."

He cast a skeptical look at me, raising his eyebrows (__Do I look like I give a fuck? __I bet he was thinking that). "Who goes and kidnaps someone without even being able to find out of the building, anyway..." I mumbled, looking quickly away and pretended that I had not just offended him as his head turned once again in my direction. But soon once again ignored me and went left, yanking my body along in the harsh sudden turn. Ouch.

"Hey, whatever-your-name-was-again-guy, how long am I going to stay with you?" I asked him.

"Until I no longer need you, Kachiku, and the reason that you don't remember my name is because I never said it to you."

I waited for him to continue, but when he didn't do so, I figured that I'd have to ask the question (as he clearly had already turned his face away and walked faster). "What is your name?" I almost sighed it.

"Mukami Ruki." He said, almost at once after I spoke. He really sounded incredibly proud and confident as he said his name, that Ruki guy, as if he'd been waiting forever for me to ask for it.

"Dull name."

"Watch your tongue, Kachiku."

Sigh. "Anyway..." I said, looking at the passing walls, all in the very same brown color with the same sculptured pattern everywhere in it. Looking at him was probably more interesting. "Why do you have spiderweb on your neck?"

"That is none of your business."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm telling you so, Kachiku."

"Why do you call me Kachiku?" __Livestock, to be exact, you dick.__

He sighed again. "Why do you have so many annoying questions? Why is it that you can never keep that mouth of yours closed? And we've only known each other for about an hour." I bet he already wanted to kill me and dump my body in a lake, that's what they usually want.

"Well.." Ruki (I remember his name) inhaled slowly, but soon had the expression of disgust on his face, regretting he had ever felt the scent. Vampires do have better senses, and I guess Ruki really hate the Sakamakis (who wouldn't?). That's probably why the scent of them ticks him of in every way possible...  
>He continued, pretending like nothing. "You have stopped resisting me after all, so that is nothing to complain about."<p>

"Don't get full of yourself," I scoffed. "I'm only saving my strength for later."

__Lying is bad.__

I heard a small chuckle from behind myself, as I was still dragged on my back by handcuffs around my wrists. Really uncomfortable, if I can say so myself.__"I can work with that. I'll train you until you completely obey my every word."

I bet he was smirking. I could only see the places we've passed in the way my body was positioned, but I knew a giant smirk was slapped upon his face. I could __feel __it.

"Ah! Ruki-kun!" a voice shouted, shattering my plans of giving that arrogant guy a piece of my mind through an awesome comeback. I tried turning my head around the way we were heading, tried to see who was talking in that light, youthful boy-voice, but only breaking my neck would allow me to do that, so I could only listen.  
>"We've been waiting so long! Did you get lost as well? Ehm, we did think about going after you, but we didn't want to get lost in this giant maze once again. We figured you'd be angry."<p>

__'We'? So there _**_**are **_**_more of you after all? __

"Don't worry about it, Kou. You did the right to wait for me here."

__Is he talking to the same guy from the phone call a while ago? His name is Kou, huh? __

"Ah? That's the one, right?" another voice, darker, asked. I could feel his eyes tearing into every part of me, scanning me from top to toe. And even though the tone he had sounded a little harsh, it also made him seem a little (a lot) down.

A face suddenly popped up in front of me from the right side, leaning over me a little. "What's she wearing?" he asked, grinning a little when seeing how my expression changed as I remembered what kinds of clothing I had on me. Far too little, if you ask me.  
>I had just gotten so used to this outfit while living here, it was basically the thing I always had on me when I wasn't taking a day off (which was not often, as Reiji wouldn't leave me alone).<p>

I couldn't even cover myself, and the blue eyes (lighter in color than Shuu's) of the blond continued to go all over me. Judging by his voice, this guy was Kou.

And what was with the look he gave me? Like he expected me to scream and praise him for something. "Do you know who I am~?"

What was with that Raito-tone in his voice? I certainly did not like him. "Ah! You!" I burst out, sounding amazed at what my eyes had just witnessed while trying to at least point at him with my cuffed hands.

He immediately grinned big, eyes closed. "Hehe~."

My amazed (fake) expression dropped to a bored-to-the-core one, disappointing him with the following worlds. "Who are you?"

I bet he hates me too now. What a shame~.

But at least that shut him up, even though he tried to contain the giant grin on his face, no words coming out.  
>Served him right, thinking that I'd have any idea who he was. I didn't know any of these guys, and does he really think that I know everything going on in the outside world right now? Do I look like I get much information on the outside world from my captivators?<br>Jerk.

A sigh could be heard from Ruki (that guy sure is not in a happy mood today, is he?) before I felt a painful twitch in my shoulders, body standing up through a harsh pull upwards. It was first after the huge shock and pain that I understood that it was that Ruki guy. We was going to have __such __a great time together.

"We should be heading back. We don't know when those guys will be back, do we?" he said in a flat voice, jerking me forward by the grip he had on the chain connecting the two cuffs on my wrist. I immediately jerked them back, refusing to go with him.

If he thought it be that easy, he shouldn't have come here. "I'm not following you anywhere, Ruki! Raito and the others will be back here any minute now! You're all screwed! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Should we make her... unconscious?" a new guy said (I guess I just told by their voices, this one was annoyingly slow and deep), and actually looking around made me realize that there was four of them.

__But wait! Unconscious!? __

I wanted to back away, and didn't hesitate to try it at once.

"Yuuma," Ruki said it in a commanding voice, as if the name 'Yuuma' was the codename for something. And that something was most definitely to knock the life out of me, as the biggest built guy nodded and came my way.  
><em><em>Fuck, a punch from a guy like that ain't nothing I can handle! I can't block it either, can I? Shit, he's getting closer. <em>_

"Oi! Ruki, c'mon, stop this!"

The way he just dropped his grasp around my handcuffs just explained that none of the guys thought I could get away from this 'Yuuma'. The way they all stayed calm, watching how I turned around to run without moving an inch in concern.

I didn't get far. The rough whang into the back of my head prevented me from even starting my escape, but only brought me down against the planks of wood as floor.  
>None bothered to catch me in the fall.<br>Never had my body felt so numb, and never had my mind felt so pathetic and weak. So easily stamped over.  
>But my embarrassment and hate towards myself didn't last long before my eyes felt just as numb as the rest of my body. I couldn't see anymore. The blow to my head hadn't made me blind, right?<br>And the conscious followed the numb feeling along with all the rest.

"Azusa, you grab her head so it won't bump into anything. Yuuma, I'll leave the legs to you. Kou and I will take the arms..."

Soon enough, I was completely out of it. Because I really do ot remember how I got from the mansion's floor into a bed in a completely unfamiliar setting. But other than that, not much had changed. Hands still cuffed to each other. Clothes still miraculously on. And mind still dizzy from the blow.

"You've finally woken up, Kachiku," a male voice (a familiar one) said the typical kidnapper line. Out from the shadows came a tall, dark figure. Speaking of shadows, the room I was in was only shadows, no light.

"Free me. You've taken me to your place, right? There's no need for these any longer, is there?" I shook my cuffed wrist in front of him. Ruki, his name was.  
>The best way with this guy now would be to remain calm, even if it kills you along the way.<p>

"Oh, but if I did, I could bet on that you wouldn't sit still like a good girl, would you?"

"Heh. You never know until you try, Ruki."

He was close now, looking at me as if I was some kind of stolen diamond that could be taken back to the museum any minute by the police. Wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

Had he been staring at me like this the whole time? "They will definitely come and get me." I couldn't say the words 'save me', because I wouldn't call it that. I would just say that the Sakamakis would kidnap me back.

"And what is it that makes you think so highly of yourself?" Ruki actually sounded as if he was interested.

I scoffed a little. "Come on, Ruki. I bet you know those guys much better than I do, so there's no need for that question."  
>I was actually doing pretty good so far. I really think so. Felt like I was some cool agent from an action movie. When I break free, they've got to make a movie featuring my life in two kidnaps in less than a month.<p>

A hand suddenly slammed down next to me on the mattress, bringing him _**_**this **_**_and **_**_that _**_**close to my face. I shot my back into the wall so hard, as if trying to break through it for some private space. "Then let's try what you've got to offer, Kachiku."

His voice was gruff, intimidating, and eyes focused, amused and longing.  
>I could make out a lot of things about his face now (his dark and ruffled short hair, navy blue eyes, black piercings on his ear), but I didn't have much more time more than giving it a quick thought. I knew what he was after, it was far to obvious and I had been through this many times, but it was just as breathtaking every time. And shivers down your spine was not something I was ever going to get used to.<p>

My legs was still free, so I tried out kicking him hard in his stomach before he could do anything, before he could get any closer. But I always go through this same thing. I get cornered, I try to kick or punch, they block it, they suck my blood, I'm left with nothing but a sore throat from screaming. It's always the same thing. I'm so tired of it, and so used to it, and yet I get as panicked and freaked out every time my attack is stopped.

"I'll scream," I threatened as he locked my legs together by getting on top of me, his knees on each side of my waist. He had managed to bring me down to the bed now by swinging the leg he caught to the side. The leg that was meant to save me by a painful kick. "I mean it. People will hear. And I'll make you fucking deaf in the process."

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second, Kachiku. That's why I took the time to get you this little thing." From behind his back he brought out a rather uncomfortably looking cloth and held it up for me to see.

"Aw, hell no!" I started bucking and thrashing in hope of getting his heavy ass off of me. It didn't really seem to work as he simply leaned forward to put that thing on my gorgeous face. "I swear to god, if that thing touches my face, I'll bite you. I'll eat your finger! And all the other creepy vampires will laugh at you because you got bitten by a human! Wouldn't that be embarrassing!?"

"Shut up." He snapped annoyed as he tied the fabric around my mouth. "You're really annoying sometimes, you talk too much."

"Mmmghfgfbd!" I snapped back. I do not talk too much.

The bastard actually had the guts to smile at my lack of speech and as he leaned down towards my neck I actually felt a bit of...well even more panic. But since I couldn't really move (he was basically seated on top of me) or talk there wasn't anything I could do. Shit.

"Finally some quiet." Ruki said as he inhaled the scent of my neck. Now that's disturbing.

Then I the pain as his fangs sunk into my neck. Ouch. Hurts just as much every time. But lately, even though the same amount of pain was there, there was also something else.

"Mmpfnfumpu!" I yelled furiously, trying to push him off. I knew that vampires could tell your freaking feeling while sucking blood (Raito had pointed that out more than once), and I didn't want this Ruki guy to know how my body goes numb in shameful feelings and sensation, how the blood in me starts to boil and get crazy like teenage girls in love as it gets stolen away by his kind.

He pulled the fangs out roughly, and for a few seconds there was only the sound of our panting breathing. I could barely get any air through the cloth.

"Don't hide it." The sentence was hissed out, and the way it sounded made me feel guilty for something I didn't even know. "Why are you still alive? Why haven't they killed you yet? Why did they take you to begin with? What is it that you have that's so special?"

I didn't know what he was talking about. Does the Sakamakis usually just drink the blood and then kill? Was it that unusual for them to keep a girl for a long period of time? Had I been one in a million? Had I been special in some kind of way? Or had I just been lucky?  
>Whatever it was, it did not please Ruki. I couldn't see his face, but neither did I need to. His voice spilled it all.<p>

"Where on this body do you keep your secret?" A cold finger brought my chin to the side, exposing my neck further than earlier. "Is it your blood perhaps?"

"Mpff!" I couldn't help that cry from escaping as his tongue trailed over the new marks on my neck with blood still running down from it.

"Is it your scent?" He sniffed slowly in my hair (and I don't know how long time had passed since I last washed it. Wow, embarrassing). "Is it your voice?" Ruki went from smelling my hair to grabbing it, pulling it up fast, mercilessly, and violently. I didn't want to scream, not for something like that. But I did, shamefully, as he unexpectedly threw my head back down again.  
>Something felt wrong. Very wrong. Why would he go this far to know something like that? Was it really that important to him? Was it really that unusual?<p>

"Tell me." The demand came out in a depraved tone, and I shivered at it and closed my eyes harshly, but had the horrible luck of catching a glint of steel just before.

I was at the verge of tears by now. "I don't know!" I cried out though heavy breaths.

Ruki breathed out slowly at my reaction, calming himself down like a mature adult would do when their kid starts crying when being scolded. "I'll just make you show me then."

And the clinging sound of the knife reached my ear, but it wasn't my body that it was aiming for. Cloth ripped at its touch, and cold air touched my chest. I heated up, my face especially, but I refused to open my eyes.

"Until you tell me your secret, I will do all kinds of things to your body." Ruki chuckled diabolically at my embarrassment, bringing the knife further down to cut just enough to make me gasp out, trying to tell him to stop.  
>His free hand held mine in their place above my head, so that I would resist his teeth from entering my blood vessels, licking and sucking me the way he knew drive me mad. But I kept my teeth pressed against each other, focusing on my breathing.<p>

"Let me know when you've got something you need to say." Ruki's tongue licked up a salty tear that had somehow gotten away from my eyes, and I gritted my teeth so hard I felt like they would shatter against each other. It was my way of telling him to go screw himself.

"I've got all night, Kachiku. Don't start something you can't finish."

_**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH (well, not to whine or anything, but)! My computer shut off all of a sudden, and I'm not very good (not good at all) at technical stuff, so I couldn't write much. BUT I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO UPDATE IN TIME (and one day to spare) AND FOR THAT I'M HAPPY!  
>THANKIES FOR READING AND I'LL UPDATE 'BAD BEHAVIOR' (Yuuma's) NEXT!<strong>_


	5. Akarisu, Kachiku, What's Next? I'm ready

_**Weehoo, first update on this after a whole 3 months! I am so good at this, don't you think? Give me an Oscar right away. I'm ready. **__**No, but seriously, I'm sorry.**_

_**MUKAMI RUKI X KAZUKA MAYU = RUYU!**_

_**RATED: FROM NOW ON, THAT'S FUCKING SURPRISE SURPRISE FOR YOU.**_

For three days, I have been captive at the Mukamis. Some people might come and say, "but hey, you shouldn't complain! You don't know if these guys will treat you better than the Sakamakis!" but fuck that. If I keep getting kidnapped and kidnapped by different kidnappers over and over again, it'll take years for the police to find me.

And even if the police arrested the Sakamakis, they still wouldn't be able to know who kidnapped me from them, as Raito, Ayato, Shuu and the others weren't even at home once it happened.

Besides, Ruki was one mean son of a bitch. He wouldn't allow me to go outside. He didn't go to school so I was never left out of his sight (even though he clearly disappeared from mine). I'm sure he would make sure to lock me into his room to restrain my field of movement even more if he could. He was so controlling and somehow knew every little step I took. After all, I was the main piece in his plan.

"So I suppose that if I don't break free now, I won't ever," I mumbled to myself in a quiet sigh, lazily getting up from the couch in Ruki's room and stretching my stiff limbs.

"_I'm going to the grocery store," _Ruki had suddenly said, twenty minutes ago, in a flat voice before shutting the door. _"I'll make sure to buy you some normal clothes as well," _

Couldn't really complain about neither of that. Him finally leaving meant some time for me to investigate a way out from the Mukami mansion and back home, and if I didn't succeed, then I'd at least didn't have to deal with this awkward dress any longer. But of course I couldn't think like that. I _was _going to find a way out, end of story.

There was just one thing I had to worry about. Well, three in fact.

"Oi, Azusa. Where's Ruki?"

"He… went to the grocery store… to buy ingredients… for dinner…"

"Ah? Dammit, he's quick. I didn't even have the time to tell him we're out of sugar."

Ruki's three brothers.

I bet Ruki had asked them to check on me every now and then, so I couldn't be careless. The people talking down in the living room appeared; if I hadn't gotten their voices completely wrong, to be Yuuma and Azusa. But that last one, Kou-something, I had no idea where he was. So I had to be absolutely extra careful about that blondie.

I went forward in the simple hall with my back against the wall. Doors and floor carpet was black, and the curtains to the big window at the end of the hall was blue. It was a nice and calming combination of colors with white walls and ceiling that made it look much bigger than it actually was. And much brighter compared to the Sakamakis' cavernous place. A much better place to get lost in, too.

"Hey, shouldn't Ruki come back soon?" Yuuma.

_Oh, shit! _

"Eh…? He hasn't even… been gone… for so long, right…?" Azusa.

_Holy Jesus fuck-shit. _The voices were sudden. I hadn't heard any footsteps or anything and was not expecting them to appear so suddenly while I was facing a dead end without a way out through the locked window in the white hall. Taking my chances quickly, I opened the closest door and shut myself in as quietly and quickly as I could without having the small creak of the door too loud.

"Tch," Yuuma clicked his tongue in irritation of his brother's absence. There was this small growling tone in the way he spoke that made him seem deadly. Not to mention his size. "Leaving us babysitting that damn Akarisu. When the fuck will he get back?"

_Akarisu!? _

"Akarisu…?" Azusa wondered the same thing, but only sounding half as shocked and puzzled about him calling me a red squirrel as I was. "Why… are you calling her…. that...?"

Curiosity caught me and made me press my ear against the wooden door in wait of an answer. I could hear the muffled sound of Yuuma scoffing slightly through the door. "Have you seen her hair? It's all red, all messy, all over the place. Like the frickin' tail of a squirrel."

_Well, excuuuuuuse me. How dare you fucking bitch you're one to talk coming here and talking about others imperfections like you're the fucking beauty queen of Ireland._

Yuuma and Azusa continued walking away to, probably, Ruki's room, leaving me sulky and offended against the door.

I turned around to take a look at where I was and if there was some window or door or balcony there and was met by a fairly simple room lit up by one tall and black floor lamp. The way it didn't have much furniture would have made it look spacious if it weren't for the dark red walls.

I began walking into the room, a wooden table standing on a red carpet blocking my way from reaching the black bed on the opposite wall from me. The round table carried a small group of teenage magazines, and on the right side of the bed was a mirror tilted against the wall, but I doubted that any of those things would lead me to freedom. From what I saw, there wasn't a single visible window or anything in the room.

Stubbornly thinking that it had to be, I continued to look around until I noticed that one of the walls was neither red nor straight. More kind of light black and wavy. Like a big curtain at the cinema. And there had to be something behind it, most possibly a great window.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing~?" the sweet voice, threatening undertone obvious and clear, hummed into my ear just as I had taken a hold of the end of the curtain and was planning to tug.

"Jesus fuck_ing Christ_," I shrieked, or hissed, in a giant leap up in the air.

Who the fuck? I was sure that there wasn't anyone in the room when I entered and I hadn't heard the door open.

_So this is where he was. _The thought repeated in my mind as my frozen limbs tried to turn around to confirm it. He helped, taking a small step back to give me enough space to be able to slowly let go of the curtain and take a look at him.

The slightly curled blond hair and playfully smiling blue eyes made it obvious to say that I was, tragic enough, right.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to gush out a scoffed sentence that somehow hid the nervousness and made me sound tough enough to be a drug dealer whose neighborhood had just been invaded.

The smile tugged the corners of his lips. "This is my room," he purred, taking a step closer to me. "What are _you _doing here?"

I took a step back, half of me being embraced by the soft curtains, regaining the distance we had before he got overly familiar.

"Did you come here because you felt lonely without Ruki-kun? Because you wanted to do _naughty _things when he didn't see~?"

Not knowing exactly what to answer on, apparently, my enemies' neighborhood except for "no fuck you are you absolutely insane", I decided to act bravely and dart of toward the door and run for it. He expected that, and stopped me in time.

Kou chuckled, lowering his voice until it's almost like a whisper. "Say, what kinds of _naughty_ things have Ruki-kun done to you~? You're even still wearing that kinky outfit too~."

I flinched at his inappropriate question and tried to pull my wrist out of his grip. I really wanted to go and hide myself until those change of clothes that Ruki went to buy comes. "He hasn't done anything! As if I'd let him!"

They always pick the wrist, and it's always so hard to get them to let go of it.

"Liar," he laughed, not moving an inch from my struggle. "I heard your voice, you know. Your lewd voice is reaaaally loud when he does things to you. It's pleasurable, isn't it?"

"That's not fucking true!"

I felt so embarrassed and did my best to hold back any proof of that. There was no way he was telling the truth. He was just saying that to make me weak, definitely.

They're all weirdoes, vampires. There's not one sane vampire anywhere in any part of the world, I'm sure. Raito calls me Bitch-chan, Ayato calls me Chibikani, Ruki calls me Kachiku, and Yuuma calls me Akarisu. I'm almost kind of eager to know what next nickname awaits me.

"Hey," Kou murmurs. "How about I show you something even more pleasurable?"

Leaving me no time to neither protest nor even register what he'd said in time, he roughly pulls one hard time. In the sudden hard tug, I am spun around and thrown with my back into the curtain, hitting hard glass behind it. I felt a stinging pain in my lower lip, cursing the hell out of that Kou-guy.

"What the hell are you doing!? I could've-" I was cut off by Kou sitting down on top of me with his legs straddling mine. He grabbed my left wrist again and found his way to take in the right one in the same grip to place both of them above my head. "Hey-! Stop it! Let go!"

The curtain was hanging heavily over me and was now covering a lot more than half of me in the way I just seemed to sink into it. Its softness didn't give me much comfort though, as I mostly felt panic at the lack of space.

"Hey, hey, don't struggle so much." He grabbed my chin firmly to stop it from moving around in the struggle. He didn't need to use much strength to be able to hold it still and soon cracked a charming smile. "You're receiving _soooo_ much attention from Kou-kun after all."

The way he spoke really went up and down in tone. When there was a word he wanted to strongly pronounce, he exaggerated it very much and went up in a higher tone. But no matter how high or low his tone was, he always managed to keep the tint – sometimes bigger sometimes smaller – of playfulness and mischief there.

"So, where did Ruki-kun bite you? All this messy hair is really in the way." Kou began fiddle around with his free fingers, casting my crimson locks around to search. They stopped on a fairly fresh bite-mark, tapping it to send chills down my spine. Smiling faintly, he sighed out the words; "The neck, huh? So ordinary…"

"Don't touch!"

His eyes went up from the bite marks and returned to me. He studied my reactions to his taps with a glint in his eyes. "Oh? You mean like this?" He presses down hard, drawing blood from the wound. The pain isn't unexpected, and neither were the gasps.

"Hm?" Kou suddenly stops forcing his fingers to assault my wound, looking at me with curiosity for a small second. "When did you cut your lip? Look, it's bleeding."

It must have been when I was hurled into the windows earlier. I must have bit down pretty hard when the shock came, catching my lip as I did.

"Hey, don't you think it's a little waste? Do you want me to lick it up?"

Kou, coming in really close abruptly, chuckles slightly and licks his lips in eagerness.

Panicking. "H-Hey, wait a minute-"

Closing his eyes. "Thanks for the meal~!"

He was just an inch away from connecting our food intakes. A woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do.

"Don't yOU D_AAA__**AAAAARE! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT A MINUTE!**_" The most Fairy-Tail-Elfman-manly-scream that I had ever heard coming out of my mouth was supported and in sync together with the small struggle I could achieve in my position. I kneed him between the legs. "_**GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU SICK BASTARD!**_"

I don't think it hurt as much as it would've if he were human. He indeed froze up a bit, growling lowly, but he didn't really gasp for air or something. It was more as if I'd punched him in the face than in the balls.

"Tch. That hurt, you know," he snarled, dark and frighteningly low voice. He raised his face, eyes staring directly into mine with a mean glint.

"Get off of me." My voice did not come out as powerful as the last time I spoke. This sounded more like a request, or even worse; a beg.

What I said seemed to almost bring him to a laugh. "Get off of you? I can't do that now, can I? I'll have to punish you for that."

I flinched once again. Trying to get my eyelids to calm down and not be wide as fuck, I began to resist again. Whatever punishment he had in mind, I wouldn't like it. How was it that he could continue holding my wrists firmly in place after a blow to the nether regions like that?

"Okay, I've decided!"

He got to his feet and harshly pulled me up along with him. He didn't waste a second to stand still and explain anything, but went straight to walking toward the door with me tightly dragged behind.

"What are you going to do!?"

He giggled. "A present for Ruki-kun. I do owe him an apology for trying to suck his possession even though I didn't find you first."

What the hell was he talking about? Had they made up some game when they were going to kidnap me that "she'll belong to the person who finds her first"? That's ridiculous, but it would add up if you think about the fact that Ruki was indeed the one who got to me first.

But what the hell kind of "present for Ruki" is he babbling on about?

"Right, we're here!"

Kou opened the door into Ruki's room, shoving me inside with a movement much gentler than the strength in it. The uncalled-for push caused me to awkwardly crash my left foot into the back of my right wrist and fall over, face hitting me floor painfully hard.

"Now, where does he keep it…" Kou began to walk toward the dark brown glass-door cabinet and slipped out a box. He studied its insides for maybe five seconds before shutting it and opening the next one under.

I sat up on the floor, rubbing my forehead. "What are you looking for?"

He didn't need to wait five seconds, or even tree, before shining up at the sight of what was inside the fourth box he opened. Ignoring me, he exclaimed a small "ah" and "found it!"

I watched closely as, with a loud clickety-clank, he pulled out two metal objects. At first I can't see what the black things hanging in Kou's hands are, but when I do, I wish I hadn't. Immediately, I started to get up from the floor with panic already boiling through my blood.

There were shackles in his hands.

I heard a diabolical laughter echo in the room. Kou isn't in a hurry to do anything, nor is he panicked about my attempts to escape. He roughly grabbed my shoulders with ease and pushed me down with my back against the floor.

"I won't let you get away. After all, this is a punishment~."

I turned to lie on my stomach in order for me to be able to get up smoothly from the floor, but before I can move from being down on my knees, Kou came down as well and continued to push me down.

"Get off! I swear to God, I'll fucking beat you to a pulp if you put those on!"

One of the hard shackles locked around my ankle; it's sharp edge almost cutting into my skin as I try to move my left leg around.

"You say that," Another one was locked around my right ankle and you could hear my screamed protests through the walls. "But your scent turned really sweet when you saw these. You're actually quite the pervert, aren't you?"

My wrist is grasped and pulled down to my ankle with a rough tug, and even though I continue to scream at him; "No! Don't!" he doesn't care. He locks the shackle connecting my left ankle and wrist, and does the same thing with my right ones.

After he's done that, he lets go of me and stands up to look at his work and see if he's effort has paid off. But even though his hands are off of me, I can't move my body at all.

"Ah, it actually suits you quite a lot~. _Reaaally _erotic~!"

I bet the maid uniform didn't help my position at all, huh? My wrists were bound to my ankles so my head didn't have any support on the floor. Therefore, I had my face (right cheek to be exact) pressed down against the floor without a way to move around. I could barely see with my right eye, but I don't think I wanted to gaze with double vision at Kou's grinning face anyway.

"Then," Kou smirked and started to walk out of my field of vision. "See you around, Ero Inu-chan~."

Perverted little dog, huh?

I heard a small creak, and a shock flashed through me as I realized that he was opening the door on his way to leave me. I put in some effort, twisted and bent myself in order to turn my body around and see the exit.

"W-Wait!" I yelled and managed to make him stop his way of closing it and peep into the room with a questioning face. "Y-You wouldn't leave me like this! There's no way you'd be so-"

He grinned. A hand popped up beside his face and moved back and forth slowly in the gesture of a goodbye-wave. Then he disappeared behind the door and away from my sight.

The door shut.

_**Ahahaha, not much Ruki in this chapter, I know. **__**Not any Ruki at all to be honest**__**. But think of it as this, in the next one, there'll be a lot of him!**_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY **__**WITHOUT A KOU BEING AN ASS**__**!**_


End file.
